Ticking Time
by angie79
Summary: Sequel to Truth or Lie? Jack and Angelica are back, but this time with their child. While searching for the missing chest of jewels, they collide with the English, who will do anything to gain the treasure- even if that means killing an innocent soul.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to thank all those who reviewed my previous story Truth or Lie? This sequel is dedicated to all of them. Please enjoy! **

Chapter 1: New Relations

"Love, no need to say that. I will not leave ye on land again"

"No. I am not lying. What I told you on the island was all truth. And _do not _say that you were not drunk!", her eyes widened. Jack stood still, confused. He couldn't see himself as a father. It just wasn't possible. He would have to give up the sea, his adventures and the Pearl. Angelica's mouth opened, in one last attempt to convince him, "Jack, why do you think that I never let you die? When Barbossa held the sword.."

"But...that would mean that there be a miniture, crying, whining _thing _on board me Pearl", Jack was still trying to grasp the news.

"Yes", Angelica thought that they were almost getting somewhere, when Jack came out with something which left Angelica speechless.

"How 'bout ye bring up the creature on land? I'll pay visits every so often"

"JACK! I do not want our child growing up without a father", she was almost in tears. "I felt very neglected when I was young. The nuns would only provide me shelter, food and clothing. No love. No care", a lump was now in Jack's throat. He put his arm around Angelica's waist, whilst she continued, "Whenever I stepped outside, I would recieve stares and whistles from men...only because my father was not there to protect me..."

"No wonder. Ye were a beauty", Jack was trying to cheer her up, but she gave him a glance.

"Jack", she stared into his chocolate eyes, "Please, don't leave me. I need you". Jack did love her alot. He could give up the world for her - but the idea of a child, he just couldn't get it through his mind. But she looked so helpless. There was then a brief moment when they leaned in to kiss, when Gibbs' burst through the door.

"CAP'N! We be under attack!", he was running out of breath. Jack glanced at Angelica.

"Stay here. Yer not well enough to fight. By the way, we be headin' to Shipwreck Cove after". Angelica stared at him, confused. "Got to tell dad the good news".

"But what about the chest of jewels?"

"That can wait", he smiled at her and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Your Royal Highness. We have retrieved some information from a trusted source, that the map to the jewels is in the posession of a Jack Sparrow", a nobleman said.

"Jack Sparrow, you say...you mean that drunken fool at the fountain?", the King questioned.

"Yes"

"Right. Tell the Captain to be prepare the vessels. We shall sail in the morning", the nobleman bowed to the King and left. "This should be easy", the King whispered.

**What do you think? Should I continue? Any good/bad comments please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to thank all for the reviews. Hopefully, the next couple of chapters should include some comedy. Oh well here goes! PS I don't own POTC or the characters, only this story...**

Chapter 2: Conflicts

Angelica was lying down, her legs sprawled across the bed, hearing the harsh cries, clashing of swords and loud yells. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed, praying for Jack's life, when all of a sudden, two pirate rushed in.

"Well, well...what be here?", one said, circling her. He smiled, revealing his black, rotted teeth.

"Looks like a she-devil", the other said. He was slightly taller, than the other man.

Angelica stood in one spot, scared. She was too far away from her sword, so she chose the only option left open for her. A high-pitched scream led Jack running into the room, panicking. He looked around the room, only to see two pirates, gripping her arms.

"Unhand her...", Jack said slyly, holding out his sword.

"Why? What ye be doing if I don't?", the taller one questioned, in a mocking tone.

"To tell the truth, even I don't know what I'll do...but I do know one thing, the result will_ not _be good". The pirates let go of Angelica and walked towards Jack. There was then another battle. Jack was so busy fighting the taller pirate, that he didn't realise the pirate behind him. It was at that moment, Angelica grabbed her sword - which was lying on the desk, next to her corset - and stabbed it through his back. Jack turned around.

"Thanks"

"No problem", she smirked.

"Right then, we're off to Shipwreck Cove"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sir, we have tracked down the infamous Pearl. It seems to be sailing to the land of pirates - Shipwreck Cove", the Captain of the ship was sitting in front of the King.

"For what reason?", the King was slicing pieces of fruits and stuffing them in his mouth.

"I believe that they are recruiting a crew", who refused a slice of apple, offered by the King.

"Brian", the King stood up and walked towards the fireplace.

"Yes, Sire", the Captain followed him.

"We will be changing course. We will be sailing to Shipwreck Cove".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, the happy couple woke up and headed on deck.

"Right, fellas!", Jack called, trying to get everyone's attention, "Some good news". Everyone was waiting.

"Will there be more wenches on board?", one asked

"I know, we be having more rum", the others laughed at this statement.

"No!", Jack was furious. "The good news is...that...there will soon be a small...ch...chi..._creature _joining us"

"Eh?", everyone was confused.

"What Jack means is that we are having a child", Angelica cleared. There was a slight pause before everyone cheered. Gibbs' walked up to Jack.

"Congrats, Jack! Though you should've told me before"

"I only found out last night", he whispered into Gibbs' ear.

**Please leave your comments whether good/bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanxxx for all of your reviews. I don't want to put too much romance in the story, as it will start to become out of character. However, I will increase it, for all of the reviewers. Anyway, enjoy! Ps you can follow me on twitter POTC_Lord**

Chapter 3: Confrontations

"Right, now time to find dad". Jack and Angelica wondered around the streets. Men were hooting, whistling and shouting whenever Angelica turned around another corner, which made Jack's blood boil. After some time, they eventually found themselves walking into a small, local bar. They grabbed a small table, which was only taken by an old man, who seemed somewhat familiar- grey beard, leat

"DAD!", Jack shouted in joy.

"Jackie!", Teague chuckled, "What ye be doin' in Shipwreck Cove? And who's this?", he said hinting at Angelica, who gave a polite smile.

"I be here to find ye. And this", his hand gestured towards Angelica, who was playing with locks of her hair, "is Angelica".

"So ye found yerself a nice lass! Ye be settling down with her?", Teague was waiting for some positive information.

"Uh, dad...that's what I wanted to talk about", Jack was hesitating, "Um...Me and Angelica...", Teague's eyes widened. "We're going...to be parents".

"What?", hid dad jumped out of his chair, causing a huge bang. "Jackie!", tears filled his eyes, "I was waiting for this day!"

"Ye were?", Jack just managed to say, as Teague give him a hug and hit his back.

"Aye", Teague lifted his seat up, put it in it's original position and sat down. "I remember when ye were this small", tears were now pouring out of his eyes by this time.

"Oi!", Jack called to the bartender, "A glass of water".

"Um, Jack", Angelica had her hand over her mouth.

"Yes, love?"

"I think I'm going to be sick", she immediately ran into the female toilets. After a little while, she lifted her face, to stare at the concrete walls. She fixed her hair back and splashed some water on her face. When she walked out, she was startled by Jack, who was standing by the door.

"Ye feelin' better?". Angelica nodded her head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sire, we have approached Shipwreck Cove".

"What are we standing here for then. Tell the guards to prepare all weapons, as we will soon be hunting". The King stood up, accompanied by two guards, who were on either side of him"

"There is also some other news"

"Speak", the Kings eyes narrowed.

"There are rumours that Jack's, former love interest is bearing a small innocent soul, to whom which he is the father"

"Has the news been verified"

"Yes, Sire". The Kings eyes glistened.

"You may leave now"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The three pirates were walking along the streets, heading towards the Pearl, when all of a sudden there was a gunshot. All three of their heads turned around, only to see the King standing before their eyes, surrounded by guards.

"Hello, Jack", the King walked closer to him.

"Hello!", Jack waved his fingers, "So nice to meet ye again! How ye be keeping?"

"Thought that I would send you my congratulations", Jack was slightly confused, "_On the child_", the King rolled his eyes.

"How nice". Angelica and Teague stood there, watching the small feud between the King and Jack.

"Anyway, after the betrayal at the fountain, I shall give you another chance to redeem yourself...give me the map..."

"And why would I do that?", Jack asked stupidly.

"If you would let me continue...", the King signalled the guard, who pointed a sword at Angelica, "...or she dies".

**As always, please read and review, whether good/bad comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, they have helped to develope my confidence in writing. I have tried adding some romance in this chapter, but don't want them to seem out of character. Ps I will also be publishing some poetry in a couple of days on fictionpress**

Chapter 4: Life or Death

"Jack! This is your fault!", Angelica was so angry.

"If I may say, it be not me fault. Ye wanted the fountain for yer _now deceased _father and he", Jack pointed towards the King, "wanted it for himself. Both of ye needed me and so I thought I'd be a good lad and help. However, it be not my fault that ye made the decision to turn against eachother. _Therefore, _nor do ye have the right to blame me", he said focusing on Angelica. He then approached the King, "and neither ye have the right to the map". After Jack's almost long speech, there was a moment of silence. He was hoping that this _improvised _plan would work.

"I had no intention of harming any innocent soul. But if I must", the King ordered the guards, "kill them all!"

The three of them were panicking.

"What do we do?", Angelica questioned Jack.

"Do what all pirates do when they be under attack! FIGHT!"

However, after some time, the trio had met their defeat.

"So what now?", Teague asked, whilst taking several steps back.

"Uh...RUN!". Jack shouted.

They ran through the lit up streets of Shipwreck Cove - the English just inches behind. Until...

"Sao Feng!", Jack shouted out of surprise.

"Greetings, Jack. I see you are facing some trouble", his eyes gesturing towards the King.

"Aye". It was at that moment, Sao Feng pulled out his gun and a bullet shot through the King's heart. Within seconds, a crowd of guards was forming around the King's dead body.

"Thank ye"

"My pleasure. Think of it as a small gift for killing Davy Jones", and with that, he left.

"_Davy Jones...?", _Angelica questioned, wanting to know more.

"Ah, another one of me great encounters...", the trio made their way, slowly, to the Black Pearl, whilst Jack told his story, "I had a debt with him...".

"Like you have with everyone...", Angelica mumbled under her breath.

"I do _not _have one with ye!"

"_No..._you have _many _with me", she said trickly.

"Do not!", Jack protested.

"Do to!". There was a continuous disagreement, until Teague interuppted them.

"_Dear children..._I think it's 'bout time we set sail", to which both of them answered simultaneously, "Yes!".

"Ha! You agreed!", Angelica loudly whispered, leaving Jack speechless, as they boarded the Pearl.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The following morning, the entire crew was sailing to the Atlantic.

"So, ye say the treasure is in the Atlantic?", Teague asked.

"Yes. That is what is interpreted from the map". She was ordering the crew, when she bumped into Jack.

"Hello, love", he said cockily, moving his head towards her neck.

"Nice try, Jack. But you have already given me this", she pointed towards her stomach.

"Oh". At that moment, Teague walked up to Jack.

"Having lass troubles?", he questioned.

"No", Jack replied boldly.

"Look, Jackie...try to be patient. She be goin' through a tough time. She be needin' yer support"

Jack took his father's advice into consideration, as he walked to the wheel. But his mind wondered to the past. To Seville.

**What do you think? Please review! Thanxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated for a while, just not sure if anyone is even reading this story. If you are please leave a review. Anyway, this story is full of changes, surprises and more romance...Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Resolve

A couple of days had passed and the voyage had _almost _come to an end.

"Jack, according to the map, we are just above the treasure".

"Really, love?"

Gibbs' came rushing through the cabin.

"Jack! The tides be harsh!", he was holding onto the door. The ship was rocking so viciously, that Angelica almost fell. Investigating what Gibbs' was talking about, the duo stepped out on deck. The clouds were a combination of grey and white, with huge water droplets pouring out of them.

"JACK!", Teague called out from the other side of the ship, "TAKE ANGELICA TO THE CABIN!".

"Angelica, go inside! Gibbs' take her through!"

"Jack! Father told me something!", she just managed to keep her grip on the side rail, "whoever passes by the treasure must recite a spell to protect them!".

"Well...do ye know the so-called spell?", his left hand was pressing down on his hat, to prevent it from flying off.

"As a matter of fact...yes!". She then chanted some spell, which seemed to be in Greek, and the sea had calmed down. The rain had stopped. Everything was so much better.

"Right, now time to find the treasure", Jack staggered to his cabin, with Angelica behind.

"Jack...we will have to dive down to the cave...", Angelica was following Jack, whilst he was searching for something.

"Hmmm...I know...", he was now ruffling through a drawer.

"JACK!". He was startled. "Are you even listening to me?", she questioned.

There was a slight pause, before he asked, "Could ye repeat the question please?"

"I asked...".

"Oh, found it!", he walked passed her, towards a table, which had just what he was searching for...RUM.

"Jack. Now you've found your beloved", she was hinting towards the rum, "I was saying that..."

"We be headin' for a cave below waters", he said taking a sip from the bottle, "Right, let's go!". As they left the cabin, they bumped into Gibbs'.

"Hello, Jack. I be coming to tell ye that 'tis about time we be divin' to the cave...", he was concerned by the noise coming from their cabin.

"Aye. That's what I be comin' to tell ye", Jack was practically ignoring him. Once Jack had went on deck Gibbs' walked up to Angelica.

"Miss Angelica, there be something between ye and Jack? A fight...?, he whispered.

"Gibbs...", she sat on the edge of her bed and sighed, "Jack seems to be ignoring me...I don't know why"

"Miss Angelica, I think it be the child. He is not so used to having children aboard the Pearl, afterall, he be a child himself...", he was hoping that Angelica would understand.

"Hmmm...maybe", she rubbed her eyes, stood up and walked on deck, to join the others. The heels on her boots clicked as she took each step.

"Where's Jack?", she asked.

"He be making his way to the cave", a crew member replied.

"The cap'n is back up! LOWER THE ROPE!", Gibbs' called out. Jack was pulled up, back onto the ship, with the treasure. As soon as he saw Angelica, he just walked past her, as if she was shadow. She followed him below deck.

"JACK! Why are you ignoring me?", she forced his chocolate eyes to look into hers.

"Love, if I may say I am _not _ignoring ye", he was now doing his ridiculous hand gestures, "It's just..."

"What?", she was now talking softly, "Tell me"

"It's just, we be having a child...everything's changed", Angelica was listening intently.

"Hmmm?"

"We can't _play around _the way we used to".

"Who says we can't.", she said seductively. They leaned in to kiss, when all of a sudden Angelica stopped.

"Jack! I think that I am in labour..."

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Thanx for reviewing again! This chapter is probably shorter than the others, but oh well! Anyway,Enjoy! Ps don't forget to review!**

Chapter 6: New Ties

"Eh?", Jack stood still for a moment, confused.

"Jack!", Angelica started panting, "I think you better hurry up!"

So he did the first thing that came into his head: run on deck.

"Anyone know how to deliver a child?", he called out, making everyone turn their heads around. Gibbs' came forward.

"Jack, I have somewhat of an idea"

"That'll do". Gibbs' followed Jack into their cabin, where Angelica was lying on the bed, her legs wide open.

"Miss Angelica, I will be assisting ye with yer delivery", Gibbs' smiled politely.

"Whatever you do just hurry up!", she moaned.

"Right, breath. Jack stand by her side.", Jack then walked to the top of the bed and stood at Angelica's head. She then immediately clutched his hand.

"PUSH!", Gibbs' yelled on the top of his voice. Angelica gave out a huge grunt and pushed herself forward. By this time, sweat was trickling down her skin.

"I can't...do...anymore. Jack you do it for me", She was about to faint.

"Believe me, love. I really wouldn't". It seemed to painful.

"Do you even have any idea of the pain I am through! Its not easy having something coming out of you-know-where!", her face was so red, one, because she was angry and two, she was tired.

"That's why I said I wouldn't", he replied slyly.

"We almost be there. Just one final push!", at which Angelica did a full force push, almost hitting Jack.

A couple of minutes later, Gibbs' was standing in front of the couple, with a child in his arms.

"It be a lad!", he gently passed the baby to Angelica, who was playing with it's fingers, whilst talking Spanish. However, when she asked Jack to hold him, he came out with something quite awkward.

"It be...covered in...blood!".

"Jack, that's why we will bathe him", she told him to carry their child, but once again, he refused. Then Teague rushed in, hearing that the baby was out.

"Where be the child?", he was so excited. Angelica slid the baby into his arms.

"Jack, he be the image of ye! When ye be this young".

"Is not!", he protested.

"Come, see for yerself". Jack, _slowly, _went to Teague and took hold of the child. He just wasn't sure of what to do now, but as everyone else seemed to do, he played. All of a sudden, the baby grabbed hold of his finger. At that moment, he felt the strong bond between him and his child.

"What should we name him?", Angelica asked.

"Jack?", Teague asked.

"I be thinking...Thomas Teach Sparrow"

**This will most likely be the end of the story. However, if you wish, then I will be more than happy to write a sequel, but please review so that I know!**


End file.
